Gods Secret Weapon
by Kami no Kyuubi
Summary: The gods created something as a failsafe, but now, he hates Zeus. will he usurp the throne, or will he just let the titans kill them.
1. Chapter 1

The Gods Secret Weapon

The Olympian Gods of the Greek/Roman pantheon gathered in a meeting, everyone from Hades to Hestia.

"We need a counter measure, an ultimatum, something we can use in a time of need, in case the Titans or the Giants return" Zeus said, he may be arrogant, but he wasn't an idiot.

"I agree brother, but what do you propose?" Poseidon questioned.

"Something, a combination of our powers; both sides of them" he said slightly flickering into his Jupiter form.

"Are you sure that is wise a catalyst of such power, it could back fire if in the wrong hands" Athena pointed out.

"I suggest making it into flesh, and have it raised in the mortal word to learn morality" Hera proposed.

"Yes, it would make sense to do so, have it raised as a hero" Athena provided.

"Yes that is good, now if it's a child we need a name for, and gender for it" said Hera.

"As much as I begrudgingly have to say, make it a male" said Artemis, everyone was surprised, I mean she was a super feminist.

"Alright, and a name" Zeus asked.

"Leto" Ares replied with a smirk.

"To kill, in Latin, suitable" Hephaestus says nodding, the only people who felt against creating a weapon from life were, Hestia, Artemis, Aphrodite, and surprisingly Hades.

"I will participate, brother, but I don't like this, if you were to hurt the boy on purpose. The wrath of the Underworld will be at your door" Zeus growled.

"You threaten me brother"

"No, I promise you, as ruler of the underworld I understand life is precious, apparently all of you don't see that, especially you Demeter"

"Brother I see your plight and agree" everyone heard Hestia say from the hearth.

"As do I, life is about love, not destruction" Aphrodite says.

"As a huntress I know life is sacred, I am with Hades, you harm this child on purpose; the hunt will come for a new prey" the Olympians were shocked.

"I see, fine, now combine your powers and Hestia will create the child" the gods sliced there palms and their blood, inchor, bleed out; the blood flowed into an orb of Hestia's making. The blood formed a baby boy, his hair was jet black, and his unopened eyes were silver.

"Send him to a mortal family, they will raise them, send him into the future as well, have Cronos do it" Zeus ordered. Hera walked away, the council dispersed, Hestia held the child in her arms.

"Little Leto, I will give you my blessing, you will always have food and clothing" she whispered as a light enveloped him.

"Hestia" she turned and saw Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hades.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were going to give him blessings like you have sister" he walked up to the baby and had a light envelop him.

"He now is able to cross into my realm safely and if he ever needs help one of my soldiers will come to his aid" Artemis came next and a silvery light enveloped him.

"He will have skills with hunting equipment and hunting, he will also be safe in my hunting grounds no matter what" Aphrodite thought for a moment and a light enveloped him again.

"His charm speaking will allow him to talk his way out of any situation, and well something else for his teen years" everyone sighed, even when serious Aphrodite was still Aphrodite.

"Thank you, I will send him to Cronos now" Hestia said walking away.

'When the time comes I will claim him' they all thought in unison.

Modern times, I forgot what year if mentioned the Percy Jackson series started

Leto was waking up from his sleep, and looking at the time.

'Damn it, wait it's winter break never mind' he got up and walked down stairs.

"Morning Leto" he looked up to see his mom in the kitchen. She had black hair and blue eyes; she was wearing jeans, and a red blouse. She had her apron on smiling at him.

"Is dad up yet"

"No he's sleeping in, it's his day off, so how's the first day of winter break so far" he sat at the table.

"It's going good, I fell like something's going to happen though I can't shake it" he shivers a bit, it gets cold in New York, even in the suburbs, he walks to the fire place to warm up, like always he saw someone smiling in the flames, he always shook it off, but this time, he smiled back.

"Man, it was freezing in the bedroom, morning Mary, Leto"

"Morning dad/John" he took a mug of coffee and sat at the table.

"So how's the sixth grade been bud" his dad asked him.

"Same, the teachers look at me strangely when I correct them, in PE I'm top of the class" he looks to his dad; he had brown hair and green eyes. He always wondered why his were silver, must be a recessive gene that came up.

"So boring and repetitive" his dad smiled knowing how to read his son after 13 years.

"Yeah basically, dad have you ever had a gut feeling that something was going to happen, but you don't want that thing to happen for some reason" his dad looks at him.

"Once, I was about three years older then you, the day I had that kind of feeling, the day after my dad was admitted to the hospital with his kidney's dying on him" this unnerved Leto to no end, his feeling always came true, good or bad, like when his dad got a promotion at work, he felt it would happen, when Aunt Cecelia died, he knew something bad was going to happen. But this feeling, it was amplified tenfold. The rest of the morning was less gloomy; they had breakfast and laughed about anything and nothing. They were warming up by the fire and the TV above the fireplace on broadcasting news. Leto was looking into the fire, fire always comforted him, it was like the full moon, and weirdly enough cemeteries, and…clothing stores, the last one was just strange, but it did. In the fires, he always saw a smiling face, like it was trying to comfort him, on nights of the full moon he would just stare at it, he loved the full moon, or the moon in general. At his church, instead of going with his parents to the church he would go to the cemetery and sit down at the willow tree growing in the center of it and meditate. And for some unknown reason he always went with his mother when she went clothes shopping, the worse part was he always picked out her outfits. His parents were on the couch, they would invite him to sit with them, but ever since he was little he would just sit by the fire, they didn't mind as long as he didn't get hurt.

"There's been a freak thunderstorm sighted in the suburbs of New York, scientist are baffled, it just seems to be moving around, without faltering" as that was said a lightning bolt struck the house. A fire surrounded Leto protecting him, his parents weren't so lucky. They were disintegrated, gone. Leto opened his eyes to see the ruins of his home, the fire place was still there, and the fire formed a person, no woman, in brown robes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Child, I'm sorry, I only managed to protect you, your parents, I'm so sorry" he started crying, he felt the woman embrace him.

"What's going on, who're you?" she held him tighter.

"You know of the Greek/Roman pantheon correct" he nods into he robes.

"Well, their not myth, but real, I am Hestia, me and three others have watched over you since you were little. Zeus has deemed you too dangerous, but he won't get to you, I will send you with three other demi-gods, they're currently going to a safe place. I along with your three other protectors will make sure no harm comes to you" he sat there in her embrace, taking it all in, apparently he's had four gods watching over him since he was a baby, and Zeus- who apparently is real, he wouldn't deny that, the lightning said it all- deemed him too dangerous why?

"Why am I too dangerous, I'm just a kid?"

"Long ago the twelve Olympian gods had gathered. Zeus had us create a weapon that would be used in case the titans would rise again. He saw that since it was mortal it could be swayed, and without council sought to destroy it. I'm sorry to say that, you were made to be the weapon, four gods stood up to Zeus that day you were born. Myself, Hades, Artemis, and Aphrodite, we opposed of this, but were forced, not without threatening Zeus, I will transport you to the Demi-gods current camp, I have to go and calm down Hades" she separated from him, she was a contemplating look in his face.

"So the other gods, they only see me as a weapon"

"Some have swayed from their original thinking, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Dionysus, and Athena. You have seen their gifts already, your future sight, excellent intellect, you always know which way to go, and you wouldn't know this but you are immune to alcohol and insanity. Along with mine and the others gifts" he nods, at least he knew who to hate now, he thanked the gods the he had two of the big three at his side.

"Alright, I hope to see you again Lady Hestia" she smiles.

"I will always be with you, just look into a fire. Here, I was going to give you this when I told your parents the truth, but…"

"It's alright; if anything I should thank you for at least trying to save them, I also need new clothes, they aren't as fire resistant as I am" she looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" he shook his head.

"It's alright, just give me some clothes, and whatever you were going to before" she nods and warmth enveloped him, he stood up, he was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo jeans, had a white hoodie that was open, he also had on black combat boots, his jeans were tucked into. Around his neck was a charm necklace. One charm was a bow, the next a long sword, and a dagger.

"The bow charm will become a bow like mechanism on your wrist; it will shoot out pure godly energy. (Like Ishida's bow in the Bount arch) the sword one will odiously become a sword, it's a mix of imperial gold and celestial bronze. The dagger is a hunting knife; it's made of Artemis's silver. I hope this can help" he nods.

"I know it will; it came from ones who care" she smiles.

"I will send you to the camp now" he nods and feels a warm sensation come over him. He opened his eyes to see he was in a campsite; an open fire was growing as he was near it. He looked to see three sleeping bags, they were still with people within them, and he guessed they slept in. he turned to rustling in the bushes and unconsciously equipped his bow and pulled back an energy arrow. A male came out, half goat, half human hybrid.

"State your reason for being here satyr" the goat hybrid shook.

"I'm leading them to camp lord"

'Lord, do I really give off that vibe'

"Oh, you're the guardian Lady Hestia told me of, these must be the three demi-gods" he unengaged his bow and it turned back into a charm on his neck.

"Why would a god want with us" Leto let out a laugh.

"I am no god… what is your name"

"Grover, but you aura, I only smell a slight human scent on you"

"All will be explained at camp, Lady Hestia has sent me here to accompany you" Grover nods and loosened slightly.

"Alright, I'll wake up the others" Grover had woken the others; there was two girls and one boy.

"Who're you"

"My name is Leto, I am… son of Aphrodite- he was overlooking the myths in his head, this way he would seem harmless, instead of saying son of Hestia, or Hades for that matter- and I was sent here to accompany you to a camp" they nod.

"My name is Thalia" the punk girl said.

"Annabeth" the blonde girl said.

"And I'm Luke" Leto nods and looks to Grover.

"We should g…" he felt something, he didn't know what, but it was like what he heard on animal planet, where the predator knew when prey entered their domain.

"We should run, I don't know what, but something is coming" Grover sniffed the air.  
>"Monsters, a lot of monsters"<p>

"I recommend we run, preferably the other way" Luke said.

"Something I can agree on" Leto said. He turned and ran the others behind him, they ran for about an hour nonstop, they saw a hill and heard Grover shout.

"Get past that hill, you'll be safe" Leto looked behind and saw the horde, it was huge, that meant someone sent it. He saw it being led by a monstrous looking Eagle and knew exactly who.

"Zeus damn you" he turned.

"Go I will buy you time to get help"

"Not without back up" the girl Thalia said next to him with a shield and spear.

"I can't guarantee your safety you know"

"I know; I just want to protect my friends" he nods. A gold and bronze sword, appeared in his hand, he instinctively knew how to use it.

"Ready to go" her spear seemed to spark.

"Always" he surged forward and sliced through a hellhound, he turned to a chimera; he dodged the dragon head flame. In the air he switched to his bow, he charged the energy and unleashed it releasing a torrent of arrows. He switched back to the long sword and blocked a Minotaur's broad axe. Saw his sword catch flame and surprised the Minotaur, a Leto took the chance and sliced through it turning it to dust. He saw Thalia impale a Lastrygonian giant and block a Cyclopes.

"Damn, the hell did Zeus get all these monsters from" slicing through a Cyclopes, he avoided another's fist. He snapped and flames surrounded him and expelled burning monsters around them, he heard a scream of agony. He turned to see Thalia lifeless on the ground; he felt something inside him just snap. Outside his body seemed to glow, like a god taking his true form. At this point the camp had assembled on the hill, they saw this kid glow.

"Chiron, what is that" a random camper asked.

"I don't know, if I didn't know better, I would say an angry Olympian" Leto glow radiated and disintegrated near by monsters. He walked to Thalia and picked her up; he bought her to the hill.

"Grover did she ever mention who her godly parent was" he said as he placed her down. As he walked away a bolt of lightning stuck her and turned her into a pine tree.

"Never mind, now I know whom I hate. First you kill my family, now your own blood, Zeus I swear on my families grave I will make you pay" as he said that a bolt of lightning came down and Leto caught it and tossed it back into the sky bellowing in rage.


	3. Chapter 3

The camp was stunned at the display of power. Not only had this kid destroyed a horde of monsters with his presence, threatened the king of gods, he caught Zeus's lightning, and threw it back.

"Who are you" Chiron asked wearily. Leto turned around and four symbols appeared over his head. One was of fire in a hearth, another was a bow and arrow that are inside a crescent moon, another was a heart, and the last was a helm, more specifically the helm of darkness.

"My name is Leto Kami (literally meaning Killer of God/Gods) I was created by Zeus as a weapon, a creation with the infusion of every Olympian god, he has deemed me too dangerous, but I only answer to the gods who have claimed me. I am loyal to them and them alone. May Thalia rest in peace, her father shall pay!" he spat the word father out like a disease. The campers were shocked; this man would defy the king of gods.

"So the old man finally made his worse mistake, not surprised he hasn't done it sooner" a lazy looking guy with a Hawaiian shirt.

"And who are you"

"Dionysus, god of wine, you sir have balls of celestial bronze, the size of Olympus, even if you were claimed by old corpse breath" the ground shook.

"Blah blah blah, anyway welcome to camp half blood, I actually like you kid, I won't claim you, mostly because Artemis will castrate me if I did without her and the others permission, but you're welcome in my cabin anytime"

"Which cabin is empty?"

"Artemis's cabin, but her hunters come by every so often and they bunk their" he nods and looks out.

"I'm guessing it's the silver one" Dionysus nods.

"I thank you for your kind offer Lord Dionysus" he nods and Leto walks off.

"I'm guessing he will be a deciding factor on a lot disputes" Chiron said.

"Yes, he was born so if the titans or giants were to rise again, he would kill them"

"Why does his name mean to kill gods?"

"The, to kill, part was all Ares, the gods part is new, must've added it. I'm guessing if Zeus makes the wrong move then, well he might become king of Olympus" thunder roared in the sky.

"Don't act like that, you know I'm right"

Artemis Cabin

Leto stopped in front of the cabin.

'Lady Artemis, do I have permission to have quarters here' the door flew open and the cabin glowed a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes" he entered and saw bunks with names on them.

'Probably for the hunters' he saw a door with his name engraved on it, he opened it and saw a queen sized bed and fire place, with a display case and closet, another door, which led into a built in bathroom.

'I thank you Lady Artemis'

"You are quite welcome" he turned to see a girl his age, maybe a couple years younger, with eyes like his and black silky hair. Her attire was that of huntress (I forgot her outfit and am too lazy to go pick up titan's curse to look it up) she radiated power and he was unaffected by it. He bowed on one knee.

"Lady Artemis, I am humbled by your presence" she saw how polite he was, his mortal parents raised him well, if she remembered Hades granted them Elysium as soon as their souls entered the Underworld, hell he even ferried them in himself. She had grown to like the boy, at first it was like a sister brother bond, she would chase away any monster that got too close. She saw him grow and interact with people; she then slowly developed feelings for him. Ironic with his new name, a goddess falling in love with a supposed god killer.

"You need not bow before me, I consider you a… friend" she wanted to say lover, but that would've made the situation awkward. Leto rose, and he looked to Artemis.

"You look younger then I expected, you look maybe my age, I expected you in you early to mid-twenties, not that I object or anything" she smirked.

"Oh, why you like older women" Leto blushed and looked away.

"U-um no, nothing like that, just unexpected is all" Artemis chuckled. She mentally thanked Aphrodite for those flirting lessons.

"Well enough of that, you're welcome to my cabin at any time, but when my hunters are here make sure to knock before entering. They might be changing and well, I hope you aren't a pervert" Leto quickly shook his head.

"No, my mother beat it out of me when I hit puberty, literally, she didn't want her son to grow up like almost all men in the world. She raised me to be a gentleman. My father taught me to respect those above me and below if it ever came to that point" she nods.

"Well good, I bid you well Leto Kami, interesting last name"

"I chose my full name to be Leto Kaminari Kami" Artemis was amused by the name.

"To kill lightning god, you intrigue me more and more, see you around" she disappeared in a silver light.

"Hmm, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Virginity. She seems interesting"

Hunter Camp

"I've been to see him" Artemis said as she appears in her camp.

"And how is the male who's caught thy eye Mi Lady?" Zoë asked.

"He's just as I thought he'd be, as soon as he saw me he bowed in respect"

"So he is respectful, anything else"

"He's not a pervert, we can thank his mother for that" Zoë nodded in approval.

"Good, from what you have shown me, he is a man worthy of you Mi Lady"

**Yes some of the stuff is in Japanese no there won't be Shinto gods here but I am an Otaku at heart so sorry if this doesn't fit what you expected.**


End file.
